Providing bookmarks for media content that is not currently available but will likely be available in the near future has become increasingly important. For example, while watching a Law and Order episode on TV, a viewer might search for the same episode, on the Internet, because he or she would like to repeat the episode at a later time.
Difficulties abound, however, because if a TV episode is not currently available on the Internet (as is commonly the case for newly-aired TV episodes), when that episode would be made available online is often not known at the time the viewer is searching for it, and frustration arises when repeated searches turn up no useful results. In addition, being unable to provide useful search results, a content provider (e.g., YouTube.com) might lose an opportunity to deliver content desired by a viewer when it becomes available.
The above identified difficulties are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.